Gems for Jethro Series Part 1x4x5: Your Arms
by OrangePlasticGummyBear
Summary: Short SongFic playing out what happens after the scene ends in Chapter 4, "Bourbon & Body Heat" of "My Precious Jewel". What is really going on in Gibbs' head? How does he feel about what's happening? *Best to at least read 1st 4 chaps of MPJ*


**I've never considered doing a SongFic before, but I heard this song and it wouldn't let go of me. The words of it were too perfect for what you don't see that happens between Gibbs and Em right after the scene in Chapter 4 of "My Precious Jewel". So, this is the scene that takes place after Chapter 4 closes that I opted not to write, set to the song "Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down.**

**Please read and review! I appreciate reviews, comments, and feedback!  
**

**"Your Arms Feel Like Home"**

I think I've walked too close to love,  
And now I'm falling in.  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take.  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise,  
The first time that I looked into your eyes

Gibbs held her as close to him as physically possible, wrapping his arms protectively around Em, as her head remained nestled into his chest, the sobbing long subsided and replaced by soft even breaths. Closing his eyes, he recalled the image of the way her gaze held his at the breakfast table, how she took his breath away, reminding him of everything he felt so many years ago the first time he laid eyes on Shannon. _Is it really possible to have a love like that twice in one lifetime?_

There's a life inside of me,  
That I can feel again.  
It's the only thing that takes me,  
Where I've never been.  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known.  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight,  
Your arms feel like home,  
Feel like home.

Nothing could ever fully take away the pain of losing everything he had with Shannon and Kelly, but something in holding Em in his arms, in looking into her eyes made it seem so much further down inside of him. She shifted within his arms, reaching one of her own arms out and around his waist, pulling him snuggly against her as she slept. A breath he didn't realize he was holding escaped him, and suddenly he felt awash with emotions he'd long buried deep behind the walls he put up around his heart. The bricks started crumbling as he allowed himself to melt into her hold, his heart feeling more alive than it had in nearly twenty years.

This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be,  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me.  
I know we both see these changes now.  
I know we both understand somehow.

For the first time in years, he'd been honest with a woman about his past and his pain. She'd been through her own personal hell and knew what true loss and heartbreak was. Em was amazingly strong though, and her smile was genuine. There was hope for something between them.

There's a life inside of me,  
That I can feel again.  
It's the only thing that takes me,  
Where I've never been.  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known.  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight,  
Your arms feel like home.  
They feel like home.  
(hold on, you're home to me)

Em shifted slightly in his arms, holding him tighter with her arm draped around his waist, and he repositioned his own arms so he could run his fingers through her long deep red tresses, tangling his fingers within the curls, breathing in the faint scent of lavender shampoo on her hair. Everything about lying in his bed with their arms around each other felt so right to him, so comforting, as if they belonged like this.

There's a life inside of me,  
That I can feel again.  
It's the only thing that takes me,  
Where I've never been.  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known.  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight,  
Your arms feel like home.  
They feel like home.

Laying his head back on the pillows, his fingers still tangled in her soft hair, Gibbs let his eyes fall closed, settling into the feel of Em in his arms. Her one hand clutched his shirt as her face buried into the center of his chest. Her other arm wrapped around his waist, fingers hooked through a belt loop on the back of his shorts, insuring her hold on him. He smiled, knowing he wouldn't even try to move, having no intention to leave her, no desire to part from her. For the first time since he held Shannon, there was a woman in his arms and not a single fiber of his being screamed at him to run. He felt at home like this.

**Once again, please leave reviews, comments, and feedback! This was something completely different for me and I'm curious what you all think.**


End file.
